1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photodetector arrangement, a measurement arrangement with a photodetector arrangement and a process for operating a measurement arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Photodetector arrangements are used, for example, to determine the position of the incidence site of a light beam. PN diodes and PIN diodes are used for this purpose. Examples of known position sensitive photodetector arrangements can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,815,790; 4,887,140; and 4,874,939 as well as in International Patent Application Publication WO 84/04960.